Legend of the Seventh Signer
by Anime737
Summary: "I hate you!" I screamed, glaring at my reflection in the mirror. "I hate you..." I whispered this time, wincing in pain from the mark engrave in my skin. This mark was the reason why Goodwin wanted me. All this time this mark was controlling me like a puppet while it's master pulled the strings. I was a slave to this thing-monster-this Dragon! Always stalking me and causing terror


_**Title: Legend of the Seventh Signer!**_

_**Rate: M ( language)**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: This is a fanfiction from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or plot.**_

_**Anime737: Since my Oc in now in the picture, things are going to be a little different. Don't worry I won't mess up the story plot :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Demons Inside<strong>_

I sighed rubbing my hands together, keeping them from turning numb. Why in the hell does it have to be so cold? Of course knowing my history of bad luck, it was no surprise it was forty degrees outside while I had no jacket, no scarf and oh yeah...nothing! Only thing keeping me from hypothermia was the clothes on my back. I'm such a dumbass! How I made it this far with my lack of common sense I'll never know.

My stomach growled. Causing me to sigh for the second time. "Better get something to eat." I grumbled, before getting onto my foot. I wince in pain from my back. The ground is never comfortable to sleep on, don't try it.

Checking the coast was clear, I hop on my Runner and speed out of there before anyone could notice. I've learn being on my own is; you can't trust nobody with anything. Especially when it's a Duel Runner. Anybody who knows how to use it would steal from me while I would be asleep or using the restroom. Which is why I hide it behind a dumpster or anything big enough to shield a thousand pound vehicle.

I parked my Runner before locking it up. Just in case somebody had the guts to steal it, will get their ass kick! Seriously, it took me forever to built it! I. Am. Not planning to make another one.

The streets were busy compare to other places I've traveled. I saw people shopping for the lowest prices, while kids complain to their moms about being hungry or tired, and cars and other vehicles zoom pass by the sidewalk streets.

Sighing for the third time, I walk along almost disappearing into the crowd. Noticing ahead of me was greedy looking man, stroll outside from a jewelry store. He drown himself in gold and diamonds, it was overwhelming. You were practically blind from how much he glisten. Seem to be the perfect guy to swipe off.

I directed myself towards his way and bump into him then pretend to' trip'. I yelp just to make it look convincing.

"Watch where you're going broad!" he spit, his two bodyguards were right next to him in case he was in trouble. "Get off of me you idiots! I'm fine!"

"I'm-I'm so sorry!" I tried to bow.

He grunt in disgust. "Make sure it doesn't happen again!" he yelled, walking away in a huff with his bodyguards right behind him.

"Sorry but I can't make any promises." I smirk, continuing my way down the streets. Going through the old man's wallet. I saw he had a lot of cash and credit cards with him.

I groan. "Plastic isn't worth much...especially it's the kind they can track you down."

There was pushing and shoving. People cursing and insulting. I glance over my shoulder, two bulky men pause noticing me in the crowd. Then I realize they were the same bodyguards from a moment ago. The old man must have realized he was rob. It amazed me it took him this long to figure it out.

Anyway, I bolt down the street while the two guy would hot on my toes. However they were stop by another thicker crowd of people. Giving me enough time to skid towards an alley, hide in a trash can. I could hear them talking, "You think she went this way?" one of them ask.

"Of course not, this is a dead end!" the other one barked.

Rolling my eyes, they must be the dumbest bouncers known to man. Considering this was an alley and it had lots of spots to hide. The first thing should come to mind was to check every inch of place.

Obviously they were gone, I hop out brushing off dirt and a few banana peels. Maybe I've been here too long? Probably go to the next town over. But then again, cities are bigger and full of people. It'll be easy for me to disappear. I could be another face. Nobody having a clue where I am.

I sighed for the fourth time. "I probably need a new wardrobe." I remark, taking in my appearance. I had jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Nothing stylish or attractive. It was just clothes. My hair was a dark brown and long, pissed me off when it gets in the way. I think I had a fair complexion. I didn't have a tan, even if I were baking in the hot sun my skin still wouldn't darken a little. My eyes were a violet color, I got them from my mom. How I got my personally from? I'll never know.

"Hey Kana!" someone called, "I want a rematch!"

I turn over to see a tall intimidating guy with crazy multiple color hair, glaring towards me.

I groan. Now I know for sure I've been here too long because people are starting to recognize me as one of my personas.

"Not now Radar. Can't you tell I'm busy!" I spat.

He laughs. "Aw, is the street rat running away," he mock. "That's right. You probably figure out you're no match to me~"

"Listen loser. I don't care if you think you're the best, just because you're the strongest duelist in town-well never mind- you _were_ the strongest until I step foot here, I've wipe the floor with you and everyone else. Too bad you didn't stand a chance against me."

He was shaking in rage. It didn't take a lot to get this moron mad. Trust me I know. Just looking at the guy was enough.

"Let's Duel!" we said in unison.

Everyone in his gang gather forming a circle around us; cheering Radar on while they insult me.

"Go Boss! You got this duel in the bag!" or, "Show that Bitch who's in charge!" and finally, "She can't beat you with your new deck!"

This goes on the entire time. Boosting the moron's confidence

"I summon my Ogre Axmen in attack mode. And I place a card face down, ending my turn." he said, summon a over sized green ogre dress in loin cloth and straps crossing over its chest while it hold a huge old looking axe. It's attack points were 1400 and it's defense were 1100.

I look at my hand and choose, "I summon Dark Swordsman in defense mode, then I put two cards face down ending my turn. Your move." I said, summoning my Swordsman; who's armor was black and the outlines with dark blue while his sword was a unusual shape. His attack points were 1300 and his defense was 1000.

Radar laughs. "You honestly think that is going to destroy my Ogre... then you wrong! Ogre Axmen attack her Dark Swordsman!"

The green monster charges towards my Swordsman raising it gigantic axe to destroy it.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "Do you duel like this every time or are you dumb or something?" I remarked.

"What?" he exclaims.

"You just active my magic card! Knight's protection shield!" I reveal a card showing a golden shield protecting the knight from attacks. "The name says it all, my magic card actives when my monster is in defense mode protecting my Swordsman from your attack; which making your attempt to destroy him was pointless!"

Radar growls.

"And I'm not finish from there! Since this card is especially for any knights it also raises my Swordsman's attack points from 1300 to 1600, for the cost of my life points for 500! Which making him stronger than your disgusting Ogre!"

He grinds his teeth together, giving me the most evil glare I ever seen.

"My move! I turn him to attack mode! Dark Swordsman get rid of his Ogre Axmen!" I commanded. He cuts the green monster in half resulting in destroying it. Radar losing 1400 life points, bring him to 2600.

"I summon Blue Ogre Axmen!" he said, summoning another Ogre. It's attack points were 1400 and it's defense was 1100. Why would he summon another monster, obviously he knows my Swordsman can destroy it. But why go for round two...unless his face down is a fusion card. And if he can bring his other Ogre back from the graveyard and fuse them together, making a bigger and stronger. That has to be why, or if it was trap or magic card he would've active it when my Swordsman attack.

"Okay! I summon Amazon warrior in attack mode!" I said, summoning a bulky woman wearing animal skins. She was hold a weird looking club for her weapon. Her attack points are 1600 and her defense was 1400. "And I'm not done from there! I sacrifice my two monster to summon my Amazon Dragon!" I shouted, randomly my arm felt like it was on fire! Making me shriek. "Ahhh!"

Light emerge blinding everybody; including Radar. The only thing you could make out was an outline of a massive Dragon. It was white, gold sketching every detail of its magnificent body and sculpture. Turquoise jewels and stones engraved into its face, horns and wings. It was something to never seen before. Her attack points 3600 and her defense 3200.

Something was screaming for me to stop. But my body just moved, like I wasn't in control of myself anymore. Like something took over my body.

"Now attack my Amazon Dragon! Show him no mercy!" I said. I covered my mouth in shock. That wasn't my voice, somebody else's!

"Stop! You can't do this?" I screamed.

"But I can and I just did." somebody spoke softly in my ear.

My dragon blast an attack towards Radar destroying his Ogre and face down in one blow. But it doesn't stop from there, it still continue hurling after Radar taking whatever life points he had left to 0.

There was a huge impact knocking everyone; including me out of the way. I land against a building, it's hard surface breaking my fall. I felt a warm liquid dribble down my forehead to my chin; dripping on the ground. It was blood! The blinding atmosphere disappear. I watch in horror, everyone was unconscious and debris litter the area. Everything finally sank in; I did this. I was shaking, glancing at my duel disk. This thing did this! I heard citizens coming this way and the first thing I did was ran.

.

After I caught my breath, I look at my hands. I scrap them pretty good, and it looks like I broke my pinky on right hand. Blood was still flowing down on my face. My arm burns and I didn't know why. That attack shouldn't have gone that extreme. I didn't mean to take it this far. What if people are hurt or worst...dead. I could of kill someone...or have.

I felt hot tears rolling off my cheeks. Help me...please somebody save me!

It's all my fault...all this damage was because of me and this card...I don't know why I play it. My body just moved...now look what I've done! I'm a horrible person! I'm trash- garage! I shouldn't have this dragon in my deck in the first place...and this burning forming in my arm hurt so much.

"Damn it!" I screamed, kicking a light pole. "Ouch! Ouch!"

No matter what I do, I always make things worse. I'm a idiot! I'm worthless! Why do I have to be here? I'm a waste of space. My mom's gone and my dad died before I was born. I was all alone. Just me... against the world.

I force myself to stop crying and attempting to stop the bleeding, before going back to my Runner. Maybe it was time to go. Like usual I cause enough damage. Better leave now before something else happen.

Driving down on the interstate I noticed a traffic sign stating; 'New Domino City, 95 miles ahead.'

Sounds like a new start. Maybe I could stay there longer this time and make a new identity; A different background. Become another person and change my name again. It had to make sense through. Which personally would I choose. Maybe going to the big city was good for me? Maybe starting over somewhere completely different was good idea?

_"Maybe they won't find me...I hope." I said to myself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anime737: Hey guys! Nice to meet you! This is my first fanfiction for Yu-Gi-Oh, so this is a test run, seeing if you guys like it or not. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>_


End file.
